to piper from leo
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: just a little letter from leo to piper please review thanx


A letter from Leo to piper

A letter from Leo to piper.

As I sit down in this age of computers, cell phones and faxes. I felt the need to pick up a pen and paper and let you know what you mean to me and how you have affected my life. I don't know if you will ever receive this letter, if you ever get to read it, or even if I throw it away as soon as I have written it. Well here it goes.

To my dearest wife my heart my soul the love of my life.

How to start to express what I feel in my heart is near to impossible. How to tell you how much I love you can never compare to how I really feel. Never in my live had I imagined that I would fall in love again. I had given up on love. Long before I met you. But then that glorious day! The day you opened that door. The day you opened my heart, the day you opened my eyes. You where standing staring at me! A smile on you r face inviting me in. an invitation I gladly took. It was like an invite in to your life. Your sisters smiling just as you. Phoebe flirting! But if you had only known! My heart already belonged to you. Standing there being polite to your sisters, my heart was about to burst out of my chest. You where standing so close but yet so far away. As if you could care less whether I was there or not. A sad expression on your face, as I handed your fathers tape. I had known you for al of five minutes, and already I was the bearer of bad news. But I had a job to do and I left the room. To leave you and sisters alone! When I left that evening and I ran into you that great little sparkle was gone from your eyes. I hated your father for what he had done. Without even knowing him at all. I couldn't wait to come back everyday just to see if you where here. Even if it where only for one second it would make my whole day. Then there came the day you seemed to notice me. The day that my life became complete. The joy I had in my heart became so much bigger then I ever thought. O wow you had talked to me for more then a minute. That sparkle back in your eyes. Your smile so much bigger then the day before! But the best day of all the best of them all! Was the day that you asked me the best question of all? Would I go out someday with you that were? I couldn't believe it, the question I was to scared to ask, and the question I had wanted for so long. Of course I would go, there was no thinking needed on my part. So nervous waiting for you to call! We went on our date and we had so much fun. But then came the call I dreaded more then all. The call from the elders! I had to go. To leave you behind was the worst of it all. To tell you almost too much to bare. And again that little sparkle disappeared. But this time I was the cause of it. I begged and I pleaded for them to send me back. And for weeks they kept telling me I had been bad. Bad, bad I didn't understand. How could loving you be bad! But then my little buddy max got himself in some trouble and I got to come back. Joy is not even the right word to say when I saw you again.

But again I had to leave you behind and the elders told I could never come back. The pain in my heart almost killed me. But the elders told me I had to work. And to forget about you and to move on! How could I move on with out my heart? Like the song says "I left my heart in San Francisco " but then again lady luck on my side. Daisy was in trouble and I had to help. And thinking about it afterwards I would have to thank the darklighter, the one that shot me. For bringing you back in to my life. If had not been for him I would never have seen you again. The day that you told me! That you loved me too, was the day that I knew I would marry you. I knew we had a long road ahead. But I knew we would make it that is how strong our love was.

We will not even mention Dan at all. We thought that we needed to have this break after all. But living without your love was like living without breathing. Not possible at all! And once again we found our way back to each other. This time we knew for sure that no one or nothing would come between us again. Even the elders tried it once more. But our love would prevail like it had so many times before. The day of our wedding as weird as it was I would never forget it, it was the best day so far. Standing there looking at you! I loved you even more! This gorgeous woman was to be my wife. Your eyes so bright so much brighter then I had ever seen like a million stars shining at ones. Your smile so sweet, sparkling like crystal statues all standing in a row. You hair was so shiny and it was down like a black nights cascading over your shoulder. You said you where born to love me. But let me tell you greatest love of all. that is the one thing you would be wrong. It was not you who was born to love me it was I who was born to love you. And to take another quote from you my dear "I always will"

Well I wrote it and someday I hope you will read it and don't think me too mushy I am very bad at writing things down. And even as I reread it doesn't sound right at all. The feelings I have can not be expressed in words. Shakespeare himself could have written the words and still it would do no justice to the extend of my love. Beethoven could try to put it to music and still it would not be good enough. Aaron Spelling could write a series about our love and as great as he is not even he could tell the story right. I guess there are only three words I can leave you with and the only reason I say them is because no one has come up with a better way of saying it. I LOVE YOU 

Leo 


End file.
